Un negocio prometedor
by Maris1-chan
Summary: Una empresa perdida, que por casualidad Ginny logro encontrar, pero nunca supo, que la recuperación de esa empresa, el exito de esa empresa, sería el comienzo de su desgracia.
1. Chapter 1

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling :D_**

* * *

_La suerte ya estaba de su lado, su patrimonio iba mejorando día a día, su familia iba gozando de cosas que nunca les pudo dar de pequeños, y sus socios, se avergonzaban de tener que convivir con esa familia, pero no había nada que hacer, un contrato de por medio, firmas de ambas familias, y un futuro prometedor se estaba asomando._

* * *

Esa era la suerte de la familia Weasley, quien haciendo un día limpieza en la casa, encontraron una serie de papeles, contratos, cartas, acciones, empresas, entre otras cosas, cada una tenía la firma de varias personas:

-Mami!...-grito una joven de cabello rojo.

-¿Qué paso Ginny? ¿Ya limpiaste el ático?...-dijo una señora regordeta, de ojos avellana y mismo color de cabello que su hija.

-Si mami, y mira lo que encontré, son como cosas de una empresa…Bueno te los dejo aquí en la mesa…Ya me voy a mis clases de baile…

-Si Ginny…

La joven salió de su casa, mientras que su madre tomaba los papeles de que Ginny había dejado en la mesa, poco a poco sus ojos se iban abriendo, indicando sorpresa, un poco de alegría y mucha preocupación, se dejó caer lentamente en la silla, y siguió estudiando todos los papeles.

* * *

-Ya llegué familia!...-grito un señor animadamente desde la puerta, al no escuchar saludó alguno camino hacia la sala, y después al comedor, donde encontró a su esposa, con los papeles que Ginny había encontrando-¿Molly, que pasa?...

-Arthur…-dijo rápidamente la Sra. Weasley-…¿Qué es esto?...-Molly solamente le entregó uno de los tantos papeles, Arthur lo tomó, y lo observó, era de una sociedad, de una compañía mas bien, pero lo que le sorprendió es que esa sociedad la formaban tres personas, o mas bien tres familias.

-¿Dónde encontraron esto?...

-Ginny lo encontró haciendo limpieza en el ático…

-Molly…¿Ya viste quienes son las tres familias?...

-Es por eso que te pregunto ¿Qué es?...

-No lo se…-Molly ante esa respuesta le tendió los demás papeles, y Arthur los tomó para observarlos, uno de ellos decía _Compañía "VariMax" , _y al final del papel, estaban las tres mismas firmas-…pero mándale una carta a Nymphadora, rápido, por favor…-Molly obedeció, mientras Arthur se quedó en el comedor viendo los demás papeles, los cuales, estaba seguro de que lo sacaría de la pobreza.

* * *

Nymphadora había llegado cinco minutos después de recibir la noticia de Molly, se preocupo, creía que alguien había sido atacado, o que alguien había muerto, Molly la invitó a pasar, y la sentó en el comedor, de donde Arthur no se había movido, más que para investigar más, y lo único que conseguía era tener más papeles en la mano.

-Gracias Molly…-dijo Nymphadora mientras recibía una taza de café de Molly-…Arthur ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué la urgencia?....

-Mira esto…-dijo pasándole uno de los papeles a Nymphadora. La cual los examino con detalle-…¿Pero qué es esto?...

-No sé, esperaba que tu me pudieras decir…

-Yo no sé, ni siquiera sabía que mi familia estaba metida en esto…o mas bien, yo no sabía que yo estaba metida en esto…

-Lo que tenemos aquí, es una alianza entre las familias, formando una compañía de varitas, hasta donde he entendido, aquí señala, que una gran cantidad de terrenos nos pertenece, terrenos donde se encuentran arboles, y demás, para la fabricación de varitas…

-Pero a mi, nadie me paso esto, ni siquiera mis padres, se que trabajaban en algo, pero nunca me dijeron en que…Claro, hubieran podido, si hubieran tenido tiempo…

-No entiendes Nymphadora, esta compañía aun existe, y esta en manos de ellos, son los que le venden las varitas a Olivanders, pero gran parte de esto nos pertenece…

-Pero no se supone que Olivanders era independiente…sin embargo, si fuera asi, porque lo secuestraron tiempo después…

-No lo sé…pero…

-Arthur! Podríamos ser ricos, pero lo que no entiendo, es que no nos han dado nuestro dinero, siendo que están usando nuestro patrimonio…solo tenemos una solución…-dijo soltando un suspiro de frustración-…y es pelear por el…

-Aun no, acuérdate que en estos papeles dicen que a pesar de todo, nuestro patrimonio deberá existir, y la alianza no se podrá romper…

-Hola papa…-saludó un joven pelirrojo, que venia acompañado por un moreno de cabello negro azabache.

-Ron…-dijo despegando la vista de Nymphadora, y de los papeles-…¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Aquí vivo…-dijo Ron algo sacado de onda, ante la pregunta.

-Si perdón…-y volvió su vista a Nymphadora-…vamos a hacer una pequeña vista a nuestros queridos amigos Nymphadora…

-Esto se va poner bueno…-dijo con una sonrisa de lado, y ambos salieron de la madriguera.

-Soy yo, o papa cada día esta mas zafado?...-dijo viendo a su amigo.

-Ron, no hables asi de tu padre!...-le regaño la Sra. Weasley.

-Creí que no estaba…

* * *

Lucius Malfoy descansaba tranquilamente en un sillón de su oficina, estaba sentado, con un libro en su mano derecha, y una copa de vino en su mano izquierda. Sin embargo, unas voces rompieron su tranquilidad, uno de ellas la conocía, era la de su esposa Narcissa, pero las otras dos no, dejó el libro sobre el sillón, camino hacia su escritorio y dejo la copa de vino, después volteó su vista hacia la puerta y espero, pasados cinco minutos, Narcissa abrió la puerta con cara de resignación:

-Lucius, unas personas insisten en verte…

-Hazlos pasar, amor…-dijo seriamente Lucius, Narcissa volteó la vista hacia la derecha y con voz de anfitriona los invitó a pasar la oficina-…vaya, el mismo Weasley y la hija loca de Andrómeda, ¿Qué pasa?...-dijo ignorando a Nymphadora y volteando la vista al Sr. Weasley-…Vienes a rogar por dinero para tus hijos, era lógico que un día se te iba acabar…

-No Lucius, vine a hablar contigo de esto…-dijo entregándole el papel de la compañía a Lucius, claro esta era una copia, los originales los tenía el Sr. Weasley.

-Te vas a sorprender…TIO…-dijo Nymphadora para molestarle-…que has estado cometiendo fraudes, ante el gobierno…

-Hace varios años, tres familias formaron esa compañía, la cual es la número uno en mundo mágico, como fabricante de varitas, compañía que fue fundada por tres familias Lucius, y parece que los acuerdos que se fueron vistos en ese contrato no se han cumplido…

-Tú nos quitaste derecho a nuestra parte, Lucius, y no solo eso, sino que también te quedaste con nuestro patrimonio, nuestros terrenos, nuestro dinero…-Lucius no decía nada, se quedó viendo el papel que tenía en su mano, mientras Narcissa lo miraba con preocupación.

-Si te das cuenta, en cada uno de estos, dice que a pesar de la situación o de alguna ruptura entre la amistad de las tres familias, se recibiría un cheque a cada familia correspondiente, se respetaría las tierras, y no solo eso, sino que también, se respetaría las aportaciones, se tendría una junta cada vez para ver la producción…

-¿Qué has hecho con nuestro dinero, Lucius?...-dijo seriamente Nymphadora-…¿Qué le pasó a nuestras tierras?...

-Lucius…-dijo Narcissa con su voz tranquila-…amor ¿Qué esta pasando?...

-Cierra la puerta Narcissa cuando salgas…

-Pero…

-QUE CIERRES LA PUERTA!...-grito Lucius. Narcissa lo vio, y salió echando humo-…¿Que intentan?¿Viniendo a mi casa, diciendo todo esto?...

-Solo venimos por lo que nos toca tío!...

-No me digas tío sangre-sucia!...

-No me importa, se supone que gran parte de las ganancias deberían ser para mi familia, y para la de Arthur, eso es lo que dice el contrato, donde está firmado con el sello de las tres familias, tanto la Weasley, como la Tonks, como la Malfoy!...

-Y no solo eso Lucius, la otra parte que sobra, que no es para las familias, va para la primera mujer que tuviera la familia Weasley, al ser que no había ni una sola mujer en esta familia, hasta la joven Ginevra Molly Weasley…Tu decides Lucius, le hablamos a los abogados o lo resolvemos de manera pacífica…

-¿Y crees que los abogados van aceptar esto?...¿Simplemente asi?...

-Si, porque es lo que estos papeles dicen, ante todo tenemos las pruebas…

-Y no solo esto…T-I-O…imagínate el escándalo que se va hacer, ya veo los titulares "Lucius Malfoy, gran estafador"…y si le agregamos la parte de mortífago…

-Basta!...-grito Lucius, sabiendo que tenían razón, había estado estafando a las dos familias, y sabía perfectamente que los abogados iban a estar en su contra, ya que ganarían mas dinero, si lo encontraban como estafador, y lo mandaban Azkaban-…bien, pues será que empecemos a respetar el contrato…

-Aquí marca que los jefes de familia son los dueños de la empresa, o sea, Nymphadora, tú y yo, mas aparte que cada uno de los que están con ellos deben poner cierta cantidad, convirtiéndose en accionistas, y en este papel…-dijo entregándole otra copia-…dice que la Sra. Molly Weasley, al igual que la Sra. Narcissa Malfoy, se volvieron accionistas, al momento en que cada una de las familias entregó el dinero para que estas se volvieran accionistas, mas aparte que tenemos otros dos accionistas, desconocidos, pero no dudo que tu lo conozcas…

-Ya entendí Weasley…convocaremos una junta, esta misma tarde, le hablare a los accionistas, mas aparte a Draco y tu hija…

-Y ellos ¿Por qué?...-dijo Nymphadora.

* * *

Ginny estaba en su casa, estaba algo nerviosa por la junta que tendría en casa de los Malfoy, su padre le dijo que era importante que asistiera, al igual que su madre, les pidió que se vistieran de manera ejecutiva, y Ginny obedeció, se puso un traje color crema, que los gemelos le había regalado, con falda un poco arriba de la rodilla, un saco, y abajo una blusa blanca de cuello, se dejó el cabello suelto y se maquilló un poco.

La Sra. Weasley, por su parte se puso de igual manera un traje ejecutivo, pero de pantalón, se arregló su cabello, y se maquillo levemente.

A las cinco de la tarde, aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy, donde ya los esperaban los Malfoy, y Nymphadora, Lucius iba de traje al igual que Arthur y Draco, mientras Narcissa también llevaba un traje ejecutivo color verde oscuro, de pantalón, y Nymphadora llevaba uno beich de falda, Lucius los invito a pasar a una sala, que para ser exactos era una sala de juntas, Lucius se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa:

-Por favor, el Sr. Weasley a mi izquierda…-dijo señalando un lugar-…y la Srta. Tonks a mi derecha…-todos se quedaron asombrados ante el respeto con el cual se dirigía Lucius a estas dos personas, pero nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando más que ellos tres, y eso solo era el comienzo de una nueva vida-…Estamos aquí reunidos, por la compañía…

-¿Qué tiene que ver la compañía aquí, padre?...

-Draco, silencio…Hace unos años, la compañía se fundó por medio de tres familias, la nuestra, la familia Weasley, y la familia Tonks, no sé como rayos fue que las familias hicieron esto, pero eso no es relevante, yo ya sabía todo esto, pero si ninguno de ellos lo sabía entonces no había problema, no tenía que darles nada, sin embargo, nunca imagine que el contrato original, estaba en casa de los Weasley, y ahora tomaran su derecho en la compañía…

-¿QUE?!...-gritaron todos, incluyendo a Narcissa y Draco.

-La familia Weasley, va tomar posesión de ciertas áreas de donde sacan los materiales para la construcción de las varitas, no nos separaremos, pero tampoco dejaremos que nuestro patrimonio siga guiado solo por Lucius, por eso Nymphadora, Lucius y yo nos haremos cargo de la empresa, la razón por la cual están presentes ustedes…-dijo el Sr. Weasley señalando a su esposa y a la Sra. Malfoy-…es porque aquella persona que se casara con nosotros se volvería accionista, nuestros padres dieron una cantidad a su nombre, cantidad que va ser entregada formalmente por parte de mi esposa esta misma tarde, y la razón por la cual Ginevra está aquí…

-Es porque la compañía se divide en cuatro partes…y una de ellas pasara directamente a la primera mujer en la familia Weasley, que es Ginevra…-dijo Lucius resignado.

-¿Qué?...-dijo asustada Ginny-…Papá yo no puedo mantener eso, ni se de que es…

-Ginny, cálmate…

-Puede venderlo, yo estaría dispuesto a comprar su parte, padre…-dijo Draco con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Eso se puede hacer si Ginevra esta de acuerdo…

-Pues pensándolo mejor, ni en sus mejores sueños Sr. Malfoy, esa parte me corresponde a mi, lo cual significa que los Weasley no recibirán solo dos cheques si no tres, uno al nombre de mi padre, otro al de mi madre y otro al nombre mío…

-Eso significa…que tenemos que regresarle todo el dinero de ellos que nosotros hemos usado, y que ellos tienen mas posesión de la compañía que nosotros, y que serán mas ricos que nosotros ¿No es así Lucius, querido?...-dijo Narcissa tranquilamente, analizando toda la información en su cabeza.

-Si…

-Y no solo eso, aquí dice…-dijo sacando Nymphadora un papel de su portafolio (nunca se le había visto tan formal) la cual luchaba para hacer todo lo posible para tener un patrimonio que heredar a sus hijos, ahora que estaba con Remus-…que tendremos que votar para que alguien maneje la empresa…como un presidente…-le entregó copias a cada uno que se encontraba en la sala de juntas.

-¿Quiénes son los otros dos accionistas, Lucius?...-dijo Arthur Weasley recargándose en el respaldo de su silla, mostrando relajación.

-Ya no viven…los otros dos accionistas, dejaron sus partes, en un contrato…-dijo entregando una copia a cada uno de los miembros-…una le pertenece a Draco Lucius Malfoy, y la otra pasa a ser de…-dio un suspiro de frustración-…Ginevra Molly Weasley…

-Pero Ginny no puede ser doble accionista…

-Puedo fusionarlos…tengo dos opciones, no es asi papá…-dijo Ginny seriamente a su padre.

-Si…-Lucius sonrió ante eso-…tienes dos opciones, la primera sería fusionar tus acciones, pero eso sería demasiado fuerte, para alguien con tu experiencia…-Ginny no se defendió ya que sabía que el Lucius tenía razón-…la segunda, es que le des tu acción a alguien más, no sé como a Nymphadora, que tiene solo una acción o alguien externo…

-Pues, puedo dársela a Ha…-pero Ginny no terminó de hablar, ya que el Lucius la interrumpió:

-Pero!...tenemos una tercera opción…Que tu hija, se case con mi hijo, y ellos tendrían tres acciones, sin embargo, al ser un matrimonio, esa acción se quedaría congelada hasta que tuvieran un hijo, y este fuera capaz de tomar riendas de su acción, sin embargo, todo el dinero que se use, de esa acción, se le devolverá, como a todos nosotros…

-Ni loca!...prefiero dársela a Harry…

-No aceptaré a Harry Potter como un accionista, y al ser miembro de esta compañía, hasta no tener todos los votos, no se podrá pasar tu acción a alguien mas…

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi esposo…no aceptare a esa persona en nuestra empresa…

-Y yo apoyo a mi padre…

-¿Entonces?...-dijo Ginny preocupada-…yo no puedo con las dos acciones…

-Ginny, Lucius, antes de tomar esas decisiones, demos oportunidad a escoger un presidente…-dijo Nymphadora, para que Ginny pudiera pensar más sobre el asunto-…Por favor, para indicar su voto, den un leve golpe sobre la mesa…Según el documento que les entregue, se propone nombre y se pone a votación, anteriormente era Abraxas Malfoy, y ahora esta en manos de un presidente temporal que es Lucius Malfoy, asi que…

-Propongo a Arthur Weasley…-dijo la Sra. Weasley.

-Yo ya estoy grande para esto, al igual que Lucius, preferiría dejarla en tus manos Nymphadora…eres joven, y podrías mantenerla…

-Yo propongo a Draco Malfoy…-dijo Lucius rápidamente

-Papa, yo votaría por ti, pero el Sr. Malfoy, ha mantenido esta compañía el solo…-dijo Ginny con sensatez, cosa que sorprendió a Lucius-…asi que yo propongo a Lucius Malfoy, como presidente temporal, hasta que Draco o yo estemos en edad, y entrenamiento adecuado para llevar las riendas de la empresa…

-Me parece buena idea…-dijo la Sra. Malfoy.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, Ginevra?¿Que en un futuro tu seas la presidenta?...

-Tal vez Sr. Malfoy, pero estoy consciente de que se votara por el mejor para este lugar en un futuro, si acepto que usted sea el presidente, es porque usted ha mantenido esto…-dijo señalando los papeles en la mesa. Nymphadora golpeó levemente la mesa, al igual que Draco, Narcissa, y la Sra. Weasley, pero Arthur no golpeó la mesa:

-Juramento Inquebrantable, o contrato…-una pluma mágica comenzó a escribir el contrato-…donde se establezca que Lucius Malfoy será el presidente por dos años, en los cuales Ginny ya tendrá 20 años, y Draco 21, y después de un entrenamiento riguroso, se escogerá, y donde también se establezca, que entrenará a los dos por igual, firmado con magia, al igual que estos papeles, y que al mínimo incumplimiento, la empresa pase directamente a manos de Ginevra Molly Weasley, o Nymphadora Tonks…-la pluma dibujo siete líneas, y debajo de cada una venía el nombre de cada miembro que estaba presente en esa sala-…¿Todos de acuerdo?...-La Sra. Weasley, golpeó la mesa, igual que Nymphadora y Ginny, Draco y Narcissa lo dudaron, pero al ver que Lucius golpeaba la mesa, ellos también lo hicieron, después se paso el contrato para que cada uno firmara con tinta mágica, mientras la pluma escribía otros cinco iguales, para que también fueran firmados con tinta mágica.

-Bien…-dijo Lucius firmando el último contrato-…entonces como presidente escogido por la junta de accionistas, ejecutivos y demás…quiero poner una propuesta…la unión entre dos familias…-A Ginny se le saltó el corazón al oír eso, ya sabía a dónde iban, volteó a ver a Draco, y el no mostraba sorpresa alguna, al contrario, se veía tan cínico, donde solo le importaba tener más dinero que todos-…propongo que Ginevra Molly Weasley, se una en sagrado matrimonio con Draco Lucius Malfoy, con el fin de que una de las acciones que tiene la Srta. Weasley no pueda ser usada por ella, si no que quede a uso del matrimonio, y que pasara a su hijo o hija, al cual se le pagara todo lo que se haya acumulado durante el tiempo en que pueda hacer uso de su acción y contribuir a la empresa…-la misma pluma mágica iba escribiendo todo lo que el nuevo presidente decía-…Y en caso de una ruptura, se liquida la empresa, se vende por partes, y todos perdemos el patrimonio…¿Todos de acuerdo?...-el primer golpe que se escucho fue el de Draco, que miraba lujuriosamente a Ginny, el segundo fue de el Sr. Weasley, Ginny volteó a ver a su padre asustada:

-Lo siento Ginny, pero nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo para escoger a alguien que tenga tu acción, no creo que Lucius, quiera a Hermione Granger, o Ronald Weasley o Luna Lovegood, y para ser franco yo tampoco, se que son buenas personas, pero Hermione tiene un mundo diferente en su cabeza, Ron es algo inmaduro para esto y solo piensa ser en Auror, en cuanto a Luna…

-Ya entendí papa…-dijo tristemente Ginny, el tercer y cuarto golpe se escucharon al mismo tiempo, y fueron dados por la Sra. Weasley y la Sra. Malfoy, Nymphadora vio preocupada a Ginny , la cual la miraba como su salvadora, pero ella también golpeo la mesa, ahora solo faltaba Ginny, y ella no iba aceptar eso.

-Niña, solo quedas tu…escuchaste a tu padre, yo no aceptare otro accionista…además si esto se une, ustedes tendrán mas poder en la empresa…

-Mas bien la familia Malfoy ¿No?...Pasaría a ser Ginevra Malfoy…

-Si…

-Bien…-dijo Ginny, su padre ahora dudaba de haber votado, ya que nada de lo que Ginny ganase sería para la familia Weasley, si no para los Malfoy-…escribe…-le ordeno a la pluma mágica, que estaba creando el otro contrato-…El dinero y patrimonio de la Srta. Ginevra Molly Weasley, será de los Weasley, aun cuando ella contraiga matrimonio, y pase a ser una Malfoy, su dinero estará a disposición de los Weasley, ó teniendo el derecho de decidir a quién le dará su cheque, si a su nueva familia los Malfoy o a su verdadera familia los Weasley…-levantó la ceja derecha en señal de desafío y sonrió triunfante-…¿Todos de acuerdo?...-todos golpearon la mesa, incluyendo Ginny, pero Draco y Lucius no lo hicieron, hasta después de un rato de silenció incomodo, Lucius golpeó la mesa, y Draco se resignó a aceptar también, nuevamente el contrato paso con todos para que fuera firmado, y se hicieron cinco contratos iguales, Ginny firmaba nerviosamente.

-Bien, la junta se volverá a reunir en una semana…los novios deberían dar una vuelta…-dijo Lucius en tono cínico.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo que retirarme…-dijo Ginny parándose de golpe-…puede que mi futuro sea estar con su hijo, pero no pasare mi tiempo de poca libertad con el…

-Ginevra, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu futuro suegro…-dijo la Sra. Narcissa tranquilamente.

-Descuida cariño, ya aprenderá, además daremos la noticia hasta que los Weasley estén bien económicamente, mientras Tonks, Draco y Ginny se presentarán mañana a mi oficina, les enseñare el balance y demás…levantamos la junta…-Ginny se paró rápidamente y salió de la oficina de juntas, se dirigió al recibidor de la mansión y desapareció.

* * *

**_Les gusto?? Espero que sii :D_**

**_Dejeen Reviews pliiis :D_**


	2. Respetémonos

**Hey Gracias por sus reviews... ^^ la verdad me animaron muchooo :D!**

**Brinitonks: **Espero que te guste este seguno capitulo, acepto sugerencias :D

**The Darkness Princess: **Jajaja no te preocupes, que si pense en eso de que las razones no son muy fuertes :D Asi que no dudes que si existe una razon fuerte atras de todo esto :P Y agradeceria que me ayudaras a saber como aceptar reviews de personas que no tienen cuenta =S...jjaj espero que te guste el chap :D Gracias por tus sugerencias :D super bien apreciadas :P

**She's Brillant: **Ojala te guste este segundo capitulo :P Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho jajaj no te creas xD

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Respetémonos**

_-Descuida cariño, ya aprenderá, además daremos la noticia hasta que los Weasley estén bien económicamente, mientras Tonks, Draco y Ginny se presentarán mañana a mi oficina, les enseñare el balance y demás…levantamos la junta…-Ginny se paró rápidamente y salió de la oficina de juntas, se dirigió al recibidor de la mansión y desapareció._

* * *

Una muy enojada Ginny entraba a la madriguera, aventando su saco a uno de los sillones, mientras su padres solo la veían preocupada, Ginny se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el sillón, se recargo en el respaldo, y se tapo la cara con ambas manos, después de un rato bajo las manos, y volteó a ver a sus padres:

-Ginny, no entiendes, una vez que tengan el bebe, se despiden…

-Ah! Claro! Olvidaba que todo esto no era más que un negocio muy prometedor…Yo se que ustedes están ocultándome algo, y quiero saber que es, en este momento…-Ginny estaba segura de que algo le ocultaban sus padres, y quería conocer la verdadera razón por la cual aceptaron esa propuesta.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?...-dijo Ron, mientras entraba a la sala, acompañado ahora de Harry y Hermione.

-Que papa y mama me comprometieron! Y lo mejor de todo…con DRACO MALFOY!...-dijo enojada y después volteó su mirada nuevamente a sus padres-…Yo pude haber fusionado las dos acciones!...no tenía que casarme con el idiota de Malfoy…

-¿Cómo?...-dijo Ron algo asustado

-Yo se que fusionar las dos acciones sería complicado…

-Podrías haber perdido más dinero de lo que ganabas…-dijo su padre calmadamente-…era más efectivo que se la dieras a alguien más, o que hubiera esa opción que diera Lucius, además tu sabes que si no tienes toda la aprobación de la junta no la podías dar, y Lucius se iba a oponer a todos los que dijeras, inclusive si dijeras Theodore Nott o Blaise Zabbini, lo que el quería era el dinero, pero nunca se imagino que pusieras esa última clausula en el contrato…

-Y lo peor es que no puedo romper el compromiso…si no, nos quedamos sin nada otra vez…además Malfoy no te ha pagado lo que te debe…Y ¿Por qué yo, mamá? …

-Nos va girar los cheques mañana por la tarde…-Interrumpió su padre

-Agh! Ni siquiera puedo mirarte ahora…-dijo Ginny muy molesta a su padre, se metió a la chimenea y se fue.

* * *

Nymphadora estaba en lo que antes había sido el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, haciendo la limpieza, o al menos eso hacía hasta que Remus llegó y la abrazó por la espalda y la distrajo:

-¿Cómo te fue en la junta?...

-Pues bien, aunque, pobre Ginny no sab…

-Nymphadora!...-se oyó un grito desde la chimenea de la sala, y el grito se iba aproximando hacia ella y Remus-…¿Cómo rayos pudist…-pero Ginny se calló al ver a Tonks y Remus muy juntos-…oh…lo siento…AL MENOS TU SI PODRAS GOZAR DE UN MATRIMONIO FELIZ!...-y salió cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-Debería entender que esta pas…

-No Remus, ya vengo…

* * *

Ginny se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Black, en la que antes había sido su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama, quedando boca-arriba, y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, se escucharon tres toques en la puerta, pero Ginny no respondió, después se escucho la puerta abriéndose, definitivamente le faltaba aceite a esas puertas, Nymphadora entraba con una taza de té en manos, se sentó en la cama, al lado derecho de Ginny, y dejó la taza en la mesita de mesa, Ginny al sentir que se sentó al lado de ella, se volteó, quedando boca-abajo, pero sin quitarse la almohada de la cabeza, Nymphadora le sonrió tiernamente, y le comenzó a pasar lo mano por la espalda, masajeándola para que se relajara:

-Gin…

-No es justo, Tonks, y lo sabes…Quiero que me digan la verdadera razón por la cual están haciendo todo esto…

-Lo se Ginny…-dijo sin dejar de sobarle la espalda-…Pero era eso o que tus acciones pasaran a otra persona, y te aseguro que Lucius hubiera comprado tus acciones y dárselas a alguien que si quisiera casarse con su hijo, y asi hubiera podido sacar a tus padres de una patada. Y a mi…lo estás haciendo por todos nosotros…

-No es cierto…No pueden engañarme…creen que soy pequeña y no entenderé, pero merezco que me digan algo mas, sus razones no me convencen….

-Ginny, ten…-tomó la taza de la mesita, y se la pasó a Ginny-…tomate esta taza de té, te relajarás…-Ginny se sentó en la cama, y la vio seriamente.

-Le pusiste alguna poción…-Tonks sonrió al lograr que Ginny cambiara de tema.

-Por primera vez, no, el té por si solo hace milagros, no necesita de pociones…

-Vale…-le dio un sorbo a la taza de té-…Draco Malfoy, Nymphadora, hubiera preferido a cualquiera, que a ese idiota…

-Lo se Gin…hubieras preferido un Harry Potter…

-Nymphadora!...no tiene nada que ver, solo que esperaba que mi vida fuera feliz y fructífera…y hasta este momento solo será fructífera en dinero, no en amor…

-Tranquila Ginny, no te puedo decir que será fácil, ni que te ira bien, porque la verdad no lo sabemos, pero puedes dar lo mejor de ti, enfrascarte en el trabajo y en tu familia, y cuando estés cas…-pero se trabó en la palabra "casada".

-Ni siquiera tu puedes decirlo…-dijo Ginny

-Es que no es fácil…creo que hubiera preferido morir a que me casaran con algún Malfoy….cuando estés…ca-casada…Merlín! Qué asco de palabra si la tienes que unir en una oración con la palabra Malfoy-dijo Tonks haciendo una cara de horror, y Ginny la miro con rostro de "me entiendes ahora"-…fácil te vas a la oficina a las seis de la mañana y te vas hasta las doce, ten por seguro que para cuando llegues Draco ya va estar dormido…

-Gracias Tonks…-dijo con sarcasmo-…¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?...-Nymphadora sonrió se levanto, y se fue a la salida del cuarto.

-Si querida Ginny, tómate tu tiempo, solo recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a la compañía…

-No quiero ni pensar en eso…

* * *

Estaba en su habitación, después de la junta no había hecho nada, más que tomar whisky y observar por la ventana el paisaje, se casaría con una Weasley, y no sabía si era eso bueno o malo, pero el al igual que ella, no quería casarse, pero aceptó porque quería tener más poder, inclusive más poder que su padre, y en un futuro, quien sabe que haría con tanto poder, pero ambicioso, y no importaba nada más, inclusive no le importaba amargarle la vida a la Weasley, con tal del dinero.

-Draco…

-Adelante, padre…-dijo dándose la vuelta, quedando de frente ante su padre. A él no le interesaban las razones de porque su matrimonio, al final de cuentas, era un matrimonio muy ventajoso.

-Te espera un futuro muy prometedor hijo, aunque tengas que casarte con esa Weasley, pero velo por este lado, ya no tiene las facciones como los Weasley , podría pasar por ser hija de alguien más…

-Ciertamente padre, eso no es lo que me importa, si no la ganancia…

-Si se nota que eres un Malfoy….

* * *

Ginny estaba sentada en una silla, en el comedor de la mansión de los Black, era relajante estar ahí sin tener que escuchar las patéticas excusas de sus padres, ¿Cómo es que después de ir tan bien, con buenas noticias de gran dinero, un futuro prometedor, llegara la noticia que le derrumba todo, y era el casarse con Malfoy? No lo entendía, y por el momento no quería entenderla, miró el reloj de la cocina, marcaban las 8:30 am, en un rato mas se tendría que ir a la compañía, la verdad es que ahora no tenía ni un poquito de ganas de ir, ayer si, antes de enterarse de su boda con Malfoy.

Tonks entró a la cocina, y se sirvió una taza de café, se veía desvelada, claro, después de toda la acción que tuvo en la noche, no le sorprendía a Ginny, Tonks la volteó a ver, y con una sonrisa, le hizo la seña de que ya era hora de irse, Ginny con pesadez tomo su maletín, y se metió a la chimenea, seguida por Tonks, la cual llevaba su taza de café en la mano derecha, y el maletín en la izquierda.

* * *

Tonks, Ginny y Draco estaban en la sala de juntas de la empresa, ni uno había visto más allá de la sala de juntas, y hasta que Lucius los entrenara, no verían más que esa sala de juntas, después de media hora Lucius entró a la sala de juntas, y se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa, Ginny se sentó a su derecha y Draco a su izquierda, y a la derecha de Ginny se sentó Tonks:

-Bien comenzaremos…-Lucius pasó una carpeta a cada uno, los cuales la abrieron y la comenzaron a observar-…Como verán, es mas o menos como va la empresa, sus gastos, en producciones, diseño, ventas, entre otras cosas…

-Pero, Lucius, solo tenemos un punto de venta, y está en el callejón Diagon…-Dijo Tonks algo sorprendida

-Y ha sido suficiente para mantener la empresa…

-Pero supongamos, que tengamos más puntos, ¿No tendríamos más ganancias?...-Ahora fue Ginny la que opino.

-Tu novia parece tener más cerebro del debido, Draco, contrólala…-Dijo tranquilamente Lucius apuntando hacia Draco con una pluma, Ginny le dio una mirada asesina a Lucius:

-Weasley, cálmate...-Ordeno Draco

-Vaya, pensé que esta era una empresa, donde todos los ejecutivos y los accionistas opinamos…además, si tuvieran la decencia de escucharme, se darían cuenta de que es una buena idea….

-Habla Ginny por favor…-Dijo Tonks animadamente. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, alguien mas entró en la sala, era un joven de cabello castaño, piel bronceada, y ojos de color miel, tenía una mirada profunda, y seductora, su medía sonrisa de prepotencia se veía más sexy que la de Malfoy, Tonks y Ginny no lo pudieron dejar de ver, se sentó el joven al lado de Draco, el cual aventó un puntapié a la rodilla de Ginny, la cual dio un saltito, diciendo "Auu", y después miro asesinamente a Malfoy, mientras que con su mano izquierda se sobaba su rodilla.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?...-pregunto Ginny con rabia.

-Perdón querida, pero una mosca se te iba meter en la boca…-Dijo Draco un poco molesto, pero con sarcasmo. Ginny sonrió inocentemente:

-Lo que se te va meter a ti esta noche va ser peor idiota!...-Draco se rió ante su amenaza, pero sin comprender el por de "Esta noche", Lucius rodó los ojos en señal de desesperación, le dio un zape en la cabeza a Draco, y a Ginny un manotazo.

-Por favor…Muchachos cálmense…-Tonks se reía por lo bajo ante el teatrito que se estaban aventando Draco y Ginny, los cuales bajaron la mirada a sus papeles y dijeron resignados un :

-Sí, Sr. Malfoy…

-Sí, Padre…

-Bien, ahora les presento a Michael Gaarder, el es el abogado de la empresa, y también el que me ha ayudado a estar llevando el negocio, es joven, asi que no lleva mucho tiempo, pero ha sido excelente en su poco tiempo, podría decirse que es mi mano derecha…

-Mucho gusto…Soy Nymphadora Tonks, puedes decirme Tonks…-dijo tranquilamente.

-Es un placer…el debe ser tu hijo, ¿No Lucius?...-dijo Michael señalando a Draco.

-Si…

-Mucho gusto, Draco Malfoy, a sus órdenes…-dijo cortésmente Draco, mientras le daba un apretón de manos.

-Y ella es la prometida de mi hijo…-dijo Lucius señalando a Ginny, Michael volteó su vista a Ginny y le sonrió coquetamente, la vio con seducción, y con deseo, ocasionando que Ginny se sonrojara.

-Un placer, soy Ginevra Weasley…-Michael se paró le dio la vuelta a la mesa, y le tomó la mano derecha a Ginny, donde le plantó un beso:

-Puedo decir, que el placer es completamente mío…y agregar que es usted una mujer muy bella…

-Michael…la junta…-dijo Lucius desesperado, Michael se disculpo, y se dirigió a su asiento, Ginny lo veía con incomprensión, mientras Draco lo veía con coraje.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en el sillón de el estudio de su padre, tomaba una copa de vino tinto, mientras su padre estaba detrás del escritorio, sentado en su sillón mullido, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio, y su cabeza en las muñecas, su mirada se había vuelto calculadora, desde que Michael había llegado a la sala de juntas:

-Vas a tener que cuidar a tu prometida, Draco…Si te das cuenta, Michael le ha echado el ojo, y no dudo que hará cualquier cosa por conquistarla, no podemos permitir que la empresa se hunda por un desliz…

-¿Cuándo me vas a decir las verdaderas razones de mi matrimonio con Weasley, padre?...

-Me estas escuchando…debes de cuidar a la Weasley!...-dijo su padre con mirada asesina, al ver que su hijo no le prestaba atención-…Michael no le importará que sea prometida, el es joven, solo tiene 25 años, y estar con una de 18 como tu prometida, no le afectara, es más, si por él fuera le pediría matrimonio en menos de lo que canta un gallo…

-¿Y que quieres que haga?...Por mi se la puede quedar…

-No, Draco, no puede, y no debe, no voy a permitir que por caprichos tuyos se liquide la empresa, entre otras cosas….

-Y ¿Entonces que hago?...

-No sé, es tu prometida, no la mía, yo ya lidié con la mía hace muchos años atrás…-dijo en broma Lucius

-Es bueno saber que siempre cuento con tu apoyo…-contesto sarcástico ante la broma de Lucius.

* * *

Ginny estaba en un apartamento, completamente vació, con muebles, acompañada de una joven de cabello dorado, la cual llevaba una carpeta en la mano:

-Entonces, me está diciendo, que este cuesta 35, 000 dólares?...-pregunto Ginny emocionada.

-Sí, señorita, la verdad es una buena opción…

-Pues ya lo creo que si, además que se ve que es una colonia bonita…

-Sí lo es, es la mejor de Londres…

-Pues claro que me lo quedo, le pagare en efectivo…

-En Efectivo?...-dijo con sorpresa la vendedora-…Si, claro, por favor firme aquí…-Ginny firmo donde la señorita le indico, y después le dio un sobre amarillo, la señorita lo abrió y vio todo el dinero, los 35 000 dólares-…Ahora solo iremos con el notario, con el propietario y ya es lo último por hacer.

-¿A qué hora es la cita?...

-A las 8 de la noche ¿Esta bien?...

-Claro mis clases acaban dos horas antes…Bueno, tengo que volver a la empresa, la veo hoy en la notaria a las 8 pm….

* * *

Ginny caminaba por la empresa, estaba observando cómo se construían las varitas, era algo entretenido, pero sabía que tenía que regresar a su oficina, dio un suspiro, y se encaminó a su empresa, la verdad, es que llevaba todo el día encerrada en su oficina, pero no tenía otra opción, entró a su oficina, y vio a Draco sentado en el asiento que estaba enfrente del escritorio, Ginny rodó los ojos y se encaminó atrás del escritorio, se sentó en su mullido sillón, comenzó a revisar papeles, hasta que la mano de Malfoy se colocó sobre todos los papeles, Ginny levantó la mirada, lo vio de manera asesina.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Malfoy?...-dijo secamente.

-Sí, mi querida prometida hablar contigo…

-¿Y bien?...

-¿Dónde estuviste? Después de la junta, te desapareciste por dos horas…

-Si Malfoy, pero tuve asuntos que atender…-Ginny rodó los ojos, se levantó y salió de su oficina con varios papeles en mano, Draco se levantó de igual manera, y la comenzó a seguir.

-No puedes dejarme con la palabra en la boca!...-dijo furioso

-Que no…solo mírame hacerlo…-le retó Ginny, se metió en un pasillo, y después de un breve recorrido llegó a donde tenía a su secretaria-…Miriam, por favor, necesito que me saques copias de esto-le entregó unos papeles- unas siete copias, y me los llevas a mi oficina, y….-le entregó una hoja con varios números telefónicos-… necesito que llames a estar personas, y …-le entregó otras dos hojas-…coloca un anuncio en el profeta, ten aquí esta lo que dirá…

-Si Srta. Weasley…-Miriam se paró y comenzó a recoger y organizar todo lo que Ginny le había dado

-Ginevra, voltéame a ver cuando te hable…-dijo Draco tranquilamente atrás de ella, Ginny soltó un suspiro de frustración, rodo los ojos, y luego se volteó-…bien, buena chica, ahora escuch…-pero Draco no continuó, ya que se quedó viendo a Miriam, la cual llevaba su traje de sastre, pero con una falda muy corta, y su blusa de tirantes, el saco estaba en la silla, traía unos tacones de número diez, sus piernas se le veían bien formadas, y con musculo, Ginny se saco de onda, pero luego dirigió la mirada a donde la dirigía Malfoy.

-Sr. Malfoy…-saludó Miriam pasando al lado de el con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Hola, Miriam…¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy en la noche? Tengo algo que haría juego con tus perfectas piernas…-Ginny no podía creerlo, Malfoy a pesar de estar comprometido, seguía siendo un mujeriego, si él le iba a desgraciar la vida, ella se la iba a desgraciar a él, camino hacia donde estaba Malfoy, y con ambas manos, tomo el rostro de Malfoy, y lo besó enfrente de Miriam, le daba asco, pero siempre defendía lo que era suyo, y Malfoy no estaba fuera de ese rango.

-Corazón…-dijo con tono sarcástico-…no se te olvide que hoy vamos a cenar con tus padres, y después pasaremos la noche juntos…-los dedos de Ginny jugaban por el pecho de Draco-…Asi que tendrás que ver a Miriam otra noche…-Miriam los vio, y se fue rápidamente, después Ginny regresó a su postura normal, le dio una mirada de triunfo a Malfoy y se fue rumbo a su oficina. Malfoy se quedó parado, sacado de onda, pero después reacciono y se encamino a la oficina de Ginny, entró azotando la puerta, Ginny volteó la vista, y lo vio con burla.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso Weasley?...-dijo furioso.

-Ah! Perdón, creí que se te había olvidado que tú eras mi prometido, asi que tenías que dejar de lado tu vida libre…

-Eso lo decido Yo!...

-Ah no Malfoy! Si tu puedes tener mujeres, entonces yo también puedo tener hombres, y créeme, que estoy tan dispuesta de perder mi virginidad en manos de Harry Potter!...-Draco explotó al escuchar eso, tomó a Ginny de su mano derecha y la comenzó a apretar, en eso entró Lucius:

-Perdón Padre, pero me llevare a mi prometida…tengo que arreglar asuntos con ella…-y dicho esto ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, Ginny la reconoció de inmediato por los colores lúgubres y la poca luz, además del gusto de Narcissa en el decorado de la habitación, Draco no le había soltado de la mano, lo cual le preocupo a Ginny porque ya no la sentía:

-Malfoy, suéltame…-dijo entre-dientes

-Te duele…

-No, simplemente que no creo que quieras tener una esposa sin una mano, afectaría tu imagen…-Draco le soltó la mano al instante que la aventó contra una pared, Ginny chocó contra la pared, calló sobre sus rodillas, pero se levanto rápidamente, el golpe la había mareado un poco pero no iba a sucumbir ante Malfoy:

-Ahora escúchame con atención…-antes de que Ginny se diera cuenta, Draco ya se había acercado a ella, y la había acorralado en la pared, gracias a los brazos de Malfoy, uno a cada lado, le impedían salir-…Soy tu prometido, por lo tanto me debes respeto…

-¿Y cómo quieres que te de respeto? Si tu ni siquiera me respetas…

-¿Perdón?...-dijo indignado.

-Pues sí, salte de tu burbujita Malfoy, yo no voy a permitir que me trates como una más, soy tu prometida y me debes respeto, además, no me importa si tú crees que las mujeres no deben ser más inteligentes que los hombres, te vas acostumbrando a tener una esposa con cerebro, será mejor que cambies tu manera de pensar, porque por ningún motivo dejare que pases sobre mí, como si fuera un tapete…

-¿Cómo te atreves hablarme asi?...-La enseñanza que Draco había recibido se estaba comenzando a romper, su madre nunca le había hablado de esa forma a su padre, siempre veía que ella cumplía todo lo que se le ordenaba, callaba cuando se trataba de negocios y de política, no le levantaba la voz, nunca defendía sus derechos, y su padre le había enseñado que esa era la forma correcta de pensar, pero ahora con Ginny enfrente de el, diciéndole que es lo que debe y que es lo que no debe de hacer, no sabía que pensar, el sabía que ella le debía respetar solo por el hecho de ser su esposo, como su madre hacía con Lucius, pero Lucius también la respetaba, nunca se acostaba con otras, la trataba con delicadeza, pero porque Narcissa obedecía, ¿Era eso lo correcto? Ó ¿Lo correcto era lo que Ginny le decía?...

-Ay! Malfoy por favor, despierta, estamos en otra época, yo también exijo respeto…ahora…déjame salir…-Dijo Ginny mientras trataba de empujar a Draco, o de quitar los brazos de Draco sus lados, no podía agacharse ya que los brazos estaban a la altura de la cadera, y no podía saltarlos, ya que estaban muy pegados a ella.

-¿Por qué Ginny? ¿Te da miedo?...

-Ginevra o Weasley para ti, y no, simplemente quiero regresar a la oficina a trabajar…

-¿Y tu varita?...

-En la oficina, idiota…no me diste tiempo de agarrarla…

-Que descuidada…-Draco pegó su cuerpo al de Ginny, la cual se intentaba hacer para atrás, pero la pared se lo impedía, Draco sonrió maliciosamente, y acercó su boca al cuello de Ginny, la cual lo intentaba separar, pero Draco no se alejaba, le mordía, le besaba la misma área, y después de un rato, se separó, y en todo ese rato, Ginny se lo había intentado quitar de encima, moviéndole la cabeza, pero cada vez que le movía la cabeza le mordía, empujándolo pero no había podido, Ginny volteó vio que su hombro derecho había sido descubierto, y aparte tenía una gran marca, Draco le había hecho un chupetón.

-Eres despreciable…-dijo entre dientes.

-Por favor, no me vas a decir que no te gusto…-Dijo sin despegar su cuerpo.

-Ay! Te detesto Draco Malfoy, suéltame!...-dijo Ginny desesperada, la verdad es que había odiado que Draco le dejara esa marca.

-Si te das cuenta, uso un poquito de magia sobre ese sexy chupetón, gravo la M de Malfoy, y serás como de mi propiedad…

-Ni se te ocurra…-dijo Ginny ya más que enojada, pero de repente sintió que sus brazos y piernas no se movía, Draco había invocado unas cuerdas invisibles, para que la ataran a la pared-…Draco, no…

-¿Por qué no?...-con su varita apunto al hombro donde Ginny tenía el chupetón, murmuro algo, y el chupetón comenzó a cambiar de forma, y poco a poco daba paso a una M, pequeña, pero visible, negra-…perfecta…-dijo una vez que Ginny quedara con la M grabada en la piel de Ginny, era como un tatuaje, la desató, y Ginny se alejó de la pared, vio su hombro, y después volteó su vista furiosa a Draco, se acerco a el.

-Te juro que te vas a arrepentir…- lo empujó con agresividad, se metió a la chimenea, y con los Flu se fue a la oficina otra vez…

* * *

Ginny apareció en su oficina, pero no tenía mente para trabajar, se dirigió al baño y se observó su hombro derecho en el espejo, la horrible marca que Draco le había hecho seguía ahí, se sentía sucia, se sentía como un animal, cuando era marcado por su dueño, en la desesperación tomo agua y se comenzó a tallar, tratando de quitarse la marca, pero no desaparecía en lugar de eso, le comenzaba salir sangre, ya que se la tallaba con las uñas.

-Rayos…-se puso papel de baño en el hombro, para evitar que saliera mas sangre, pero, el papel quedo completamente lleno de sangre, después tomo otro, y otro, asi sucesivamente, y la sangre aun salía, no había notado que se había hecho una cortada profunda-…Que estrés…-dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojos, tanto de coraje, como de odio, frustración, se podría decir que estaba teniendo un encuentro de emociones. Por fin dejo de salir sangre, se quitó el papel, pero la M seguía en su mismo lugar.

-¿Sufriendo mi amada prometida?...-pregunto Draco con sarcasmo, Ginny ahogo un grito y volteó su vista a Draco, el cual se le quedó viendo lujuriosamente, ya que Ginny no traía puesto su saco, y la blusa la traía desabotonada para poder ver mejor la marca, pero ella no se acordaba de eso, al menos a Draco le consolaba que su futura esposa tuviera un cuerpo excelente, como si siempre hiciera deporte.

-¿Te importa? O ¿Acaso estas zafado? Este es el baño de las mujeres…

-Sí, lo sé, pero quería ver como sufrías al no poder quitarte la marca, por cierto lindo abdomen…-Ginny se miró y se abrocho la blusa rápidamente, mientras todo su rostro se tornaba rojo de la pena, apenas iba a decir algo, pero algo comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de su saco, lo tomó, y sacó un pequeño nextel, abrió la tapa, y contesto la alerta.

-¿Qué paso Jane?...-se escucho un bip y luego la voz de Jane.

-Ginny ¿Dónde estás? Ya va a empezar la clase…-otro bip

-Ya voy para allá, llegó en media hora…

-Ok…-y se escucharon dos bips seguidos, Ginny cerró su nextel, y se encamino a la salida del baño, pero rápidamente Draco le colocó una mano en el abdomen, evitando dejarla salir.

-¿A dónde vas amor?...dijo en tono de burla-…No se te olvide que hoy cenamos con mis papas, y esperan con ansia que lleguemos a la casa, fue tu idea lo recuerdas…

-A donde vaya corazoncito…-dijo con una sonrisa cínica, y después cambió su rostro a total seriedad y despreció-… no es tu problema…-Y dicho esto se libro de la mano de Malfoy y salió rápidamente del baño.

* * *

**Bueno se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, REVIEWS xD ajajja**


	3. Vamos a divertirnos un poco

**Hey! Perdón por la tardanza!!! Es que el trabajo no me dejaba avanzar O.o!!!! Pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, ojala les guste! SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS :D!!!!!!**

**The Darkness Princess:** _De verdad, que mil gracias por todas tus aportaciones, por favor, nunca dejes de hacerlo, ayudan mucho :D!!!_

**Criseida:** _Jaja Ok. Creo que no me molestara tener una acosadora que me obligue subir los capitulos, jajaja te lo agradeceria :P!!!Gracias a ti!_

**Lean Black:** _Gracias, con gusto lo continuare :D_

**Luna Lovengood:** _Muchas gracias por mandarlo a tus favoritos, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo :P!!!!_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Vamos a divertirnos un poco**

Ginny entró a un salón de clases, la cual estaba completamente en silencio, ya que todos los alumnos estaban trabajando, Ginny tomó su lugar, al lado de su mejor amiga en la escuela, Jane:

-Hola…-dijo en murmulló.

-Srta. Weasley…-una señora de cabello castaño, con ojos verdes, pasaba de los treinta años, pero no superaba los cuarenta.

-Hola profesora…-saludo tímidamente.

-Veo que puntualidad, no es su fuerte, ha llegado tarde a la mayoría de las clases…

-Si yo me disculpo por eso, es que…bueno no importa ya estoy aquí, o ¿no?...

-Sí, quiero ver sus diseños, me los deja en el escritorio, y póngase a trabajar en el adelanto de la primera entrega del examen…

Ginny le entregó la carpeta a la maestra, y después saco un montón de agujas, telas, hilos y demás.

-Y ¿Ya decidiste que vestido harás?...-le pregunto Jane mientras unía unas telas.

-Sí, de hecho ya tengo una parte hecha…-y dicho esto comenzó a trabajar.

Y asi continúo su día de clases, entregando diseños, telas, asi era su vida como estudiante de carrera, pero no le importaba, le horario de la tarde era excelente, le gustaba su carrera, tenía idea de lo que iba hacer, abrir su propia línea de ropa, y que la usara la gente más importante, hacer vestidos de novia, o de fiestas de noche, que la usara las reinas de belleza de cada país, la verdad ser diseñadora de modas, era cansado, pero tanto era el amor a su carrera que no le importaba, prefería estar mil veces ahí que en la oficina, encerrada leyendo papeles.

Después de su día de clases, se encamino a la sala de costuras a seguir adelantando su vestido, colocó el maniquí, y después le colocó el vestido, estaba tan concentrada que no se daba cuenta de nada, el banco donde estaba sentada era largo, las rodillas llegaban un poco abajo del borde de la mesa, lo cual era mejor, porque no era tan incomodo coser asi, y la maquina le quedaba a una altura en la cual no tenía que jorobarse, terminó de hacer unas anotaciones en su libreta y regreso su vista al vestido:

-Lindo…-

-OH! POR MERLIN!...-grito, se volteó a ver quien había hablado, y vio a su querido prometido atrás de ella-…¿Pero que no puedo tener un momento de privacidad?...

-Lo siento, pero la cena con mis padres es en unos minutos, y si no te alistas, se van a enojar por tu impuntualidad…tú la programaste recuerdas…-Ginny miró el reloj, recordando que no solo tenía la cena en casa de los Malfoy, sino que también tenía la junta en la notaria maldijo por lo bajo.

-Ya salgo para mi casa a cambiarme…-decía mientras marcaba en su nextel-…Hola Jane…

_Bip_

-¿Qué pasó Ginny?

_Bip_

_-_Necesito que me hagas un favor…¿Podrías ir a la notaria 15° a las 8pm a representarme?...

_Bip_

-Sí, ¿Pero qué tengo que hacer?...

_Bip_

-Nada, solo estar presente para que cierren el trámite, y que te den las llaves…

_Bip_

-Ok, te voy a dejar las llaves y los papeles de propiedad en casa de tus papas…

_Bip_

-Gracias, chao…

_Bip bip_

Ginny cerró su nextel y lo dejo sobre la mesa, volteó a ver a su vestido, y después hizo una cara de tristeza, la verdad, es que prefería mil veces estar en ese lugar, que tener que ir a cenar con los Malfoy, lo saco del maniquí, lo guardo, pero cuando iba a tomar su nextel ya no estaba, lo busco, pero nunca se dio cuenta que su nextel lo tenía Draco, hasta que él le dijo:

-¿Qué es esto?...

-Se llama radio, ¿Me lo das?...

-¿Radio?...

-Es como un celular, pero también es radio, mas barato, marca nextel, ¿Me lo das?...-se estaba comenzando a enojar.

-¿Y te comunicas con la persona por medio de este radio?...

-Si…DAMELO YA!...-dijo ya completamente enojada, la verdad es que Ginny, desde que estaba trabajando en la compañía explotaba con mas facilidad, Draco la volteó a ver, y se lo entregó, una vez que Ginny tuvo el nextel en la mano salió rápidamente de su salón, dejando a Draco ahí, o al menos eso creía, porque no notaba que la iba siguiendo, Ginny guardó el nextel en la bolsa, y después sacó un llavero, donde traía las llaves del carro, no era la cosa de otro mundo, se lo había dando sus papas, para poder trasladarse de su casa a la escuela, se subió al carro, y puso su bolso en el asiento del copiloto, pero Draco abrió la puerta del asiento copiloto, quitó el bolso de Ginny y se sentó.

-Perdón ¿Se te ofrece algo Malfoy?...

-Sí, ir a la cena de mis padres, pero no en esta carcacha…

-Pues, te puedes bajar, y te veo en casa de tus papas… ¿Te parece?...

-No, me tarde mucho en encontrarte…

-Entonces, te vas quedar sentadito, te vas a callar, y vas a dejar de criticar mi carro…-Ginny encendió el carro y arrancó.

* * *

Lo había hecho adrede, y él lo sabía, se había tardado más de media hora en cambiarse y arreglarse, y cuando él le dio un sermón de la impuntualidad ella simplemente dijo "me quería ver bien para tus padres", que excusa tan mas barata, estaban en la cena, Lucius estaba en una de las cabezas de la mesa, mientras Narcissa estaba en la otra, Draco estaba del lado derecho de Narcissa y Ginny del lado izquierdo, ambos al centro, no era muy larga la mesa, pero si era lujosa, con una cena exquisita, digna de un Malfoy.

-Entonces, Ginevra ¿Qué hiciste toda la tarde?, no te vi en la empresa…-dijo Lucius en tono de regaño.

-Oh! Lo siento, Sr. Malfoy…-dijo Ginny ignorando el regaño de Lucius-…pero tuve que ir a la escuela…

-¿En serio? ¿En la tarde? ¿Y qué estudias?...-Esta vez fue Narcissa quien pregunto.

-Estudio Diseño de Modas, muy buena carrera, muy bonita…mi horario es en la tarde, porque se me acomodaba mejor, estaba buscando trabajo en las mañanas, y después de la escuela iba a la escuela de baile…

-¿Escuela de baile?...

-Sí, doy clases…pero no completo con el dinero que me pagan…

-Pues si tan ocupada estas, deberás tener pésimas calificaciones…-dijo Lucius en tono burlón.

-Pues no…-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de triunfo-…soy la mejor de mi clase…

-Oh si, y la mejor en esconderse…-dijo Draco por lo bajo, que Ginny alcanzó a oír, y como consecuencia le metió un punta pie en la rodilla a Draco, el cual se le cayó el pedazo de carne que traía en la boca, en el plato.

-Draco… ¿Qué haces?...-le regaño su madre

-Perdón Sra. Malfoy, pero es que Draco le gusta hacerse el payaso, ya le he dicho que no es correcto…

-Ya veo…-Dijo Narcissa dudosa, pero luego volteó su vista a Draco-…No puedo creer tu comportamiento Draco, nunca lo habías hecho, mas te vale que te comportes, o Ginevra va pensar que se casa con cualquiera…

-Si Draco, hasta creería que me estoy casando con un Potter…-dijo Ginny sabiendo que esto lo haría enojar, la Sra. Malfoy, como el Sr. Malfoy, abrieron los ojos como plato, y voltearon su vista hacia Draco, el cual volteo a ver a sus padres, y se dio cuenta de que Ginny lo había metido en problemas.

-Con un Potter, Draco! Te das cuenta que has caído tan bajo!...

-No es posible, ¿Qué mas has hecho como para que Ginevra te tenga en ese concepto?...-le regaño Lucius.

-No tiene idea Sr. Malfoy, convivió con muggles, hasta invitó salir a una hoy en la noche…-A Ginny le gustaba lo que estaba armando, meter en problemas a Draco era divertido. Lucius sabía que era eso posible, si la muggle tenía buen cuerpo, a Draco no le importaba.

-No padre eso…-se intentó defender.

-UN MUGGLE?! UN MUGGLE?! COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER AMISTAD CON ELLOS?! QUE INMADUREZ! ¿COMO TE VAS A CASAR CON ESA INMADUREZ TAN GRANDE EN TI?...-grito Lucius.

-Y no solo eso Sra. Malfoy, dijo que nosotros podríamos vivir en una casita en el mundo muggle, que hasta podría ser solo un pequeño departamento…

-Ginevra!...-grito Draco, mientras Ginevra sonreía triunfadora, Ginny levantó la copa de vino, en señal de brindis y dio un pequeño sorbo, mientras veía como regañaban a Draco.

-UNA CASA…EN UN BARRIO MUGGLE!...-gritó Lucius.

-ESTA NO ES LA EDUCACIÓN QUE NOSOTROS TE HEMOS DADO DRACO…

-Es lo que yo le dije, pero no me hizo caso, yo le dije que prefería vivir aquí en el mundo mágico, en una casa grande, no rodeada de muggles, si no cerca de ustedes…

-Ginevra ya cállate!...

-ESO SI NO TE LO PERDONO DRACO…-Lucius volteó su vista a Ginny-…lo sentimos mucho Ginevra, creó que aun tenemos que hablar con nuestro hijo, sobre ciertas cosas, pero nos alegra que tu estés bien educada en esa área…Draco a mi estudio ahora!...

-Oh! Sr. Malfoy, no se disculpe, aunque debo de admitir que yo creía que me iba a casar con algo más que un traidor de la sangre…-Esa era una linda venganza en contra de Draco, la disfrutaba, aunque tuviera que decir cosas tan horribles, con las cuales Draco en un pasado había etiquetado a ella y a su familia, la verdad no le incomodaban los muggles, le agrava tenía amistad con algunos de ellos, pero si esto funcionaba para vengarse de Draco, por la gran M que llevaba en su hombro, entonces no se echaría para atrás . Esa última frase que dijo Ginny, prendió a él Sr. Malfoy, el cual tomó a Draco del brazo y se lo llevó al estudio, luego Ginny se volteó a ver la Sra. Malfoy, y fingiendo inocencia dijo:

-Acaso dije algo que le molesto…

-No Ginevra no te preocupes, pero tengo que ir al estudio, por favor, disfruta de la cena…-Y dicho esto Narcissa salió del comedor no sin antes disculparse.

-Pobre Draco…-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo para sí misma-…pero debo admitir que esta cena esta buenísima…

* * *

Era un bonito día, la cena había sido todo un éxito, a favor de Ginny claro, porque después de que todos los Malfoy entraron en el estudio, no volvieron a salir, así que Ginny fue despachada por el elfo domestico, llegó a su oficina, hoy no tendrían junta, Lucius no había asistido, y no había visto a Draco, se sentó en su silla, atrás de su escritorio, donde estaban los papeles que su secretaria había sacado. Se quedó sentada pensando un rato, la verdad, se preocupaba por todo el problema que le había cargado a Draco, se había pasado de la raya, lo sabía, pero ese día estaba tan enojada con Draco por lo que hizo que no lo pensó. Lo mejor sería salir de ahí, antes de que Draco o Lucius llegaran, tomo su cartera, y se salió de la oficina, fue rumbo a la chimenea, pero antes de dar vuelta en la última esquina escucho la voz de Draco, se quedó parada, y se escondió atrás de la esquina.

-Buenas tardes señoritas…-decía Draco dirigiéndose a las secretarias-…Ya llegó Ginevra?...

-Sí, Sr. Malfoy…-escuchó decir a Miriam.

Ginny maldijo por lo bajo, se asomo un poco, y vio que Draco iba hacia la oficina de ella, vio por todos lados, pero no tenía donde esconderse, dio media vuelta y corrió al baño de mujeres, tal vez no llegaba, pero para su suerte, la secretaría de Draco le entretuvo un momento, Ginny entró al baño, y se quedó ahí, esperando escuchar a Draco pasar, después de unos minutos se escuchaba los pasos, y la voz de Draco, iba hablando con un amigo de la oficina, pasaron, Ginny se asomó, y salió del baño corriendo, pero luego escuchó a su amigo decir:

-Si buscas a Ginny, va camino a la chimenea…

Pudo sentir la mirada de Malfoy sobre su espalda, asi que aceleró su paso, "GINEVRA", escucho atrás de ella, pero no quiso voltear, al contrario quería huir, empezó a trotar, y Draco también, Ginny maldijo por la longitud de los pasillos, y después sintió que Draco empezó a correr, Ginny volteó levemente sin dejar de trotar y vio que estaba a pocos metros de ella, se volteó y comenzó a correr, pero los tacones no ayudaban mucho, se detuvo 10 segundos para quitarse los tacones, cuando volteó para ver donde iba Draco, se preocupo, ya que iba a tres metros de ella, dobló la ultima esquina y se metió a la chimenea:

-Adiós Miriam, regreso al rato o mañana…MADRIGUERA…

Aventó los polvos Flu, y desapareció entre las llamas verdes, Draco maldijo por lo bajo, no sabía si seguirla o no, pero estaba tan molesto con ella por el problemón en que lo había metido, que decidió seguirla.

* * *

Ginny llegó a la madriguera, al salir de la chimenea, chocó contra sus maletas, las que había preparado la noche pasada para irse, las cargo todas por magia, y las metió a su carro, regreso a la casa y vio a su madre:

-Mami, si Draco viene, no me has visto, por favor…cuenta cinco minutos antes de que tu sinceridad salga a brote, y le digas la verdad…adiós, te quiero, vengo a cenar para despedirme bien de ustedes…

Salió corriendo de la casa, se subió al coche, y arrancó rápidamente, Draco iba llegando a la madriguera, por medio de la chimenea, ya había estado en ese lugar ayer, y seguía sin gustarle:

-Draco…-se asustó la Sra. Weasley

-¿Dónde está?...

-Donde esta quien, querido…-dijo Molly como si no supiera nada

-Donde esta Ginny!...-elevó la voz

-AH!...pues vino aquí, pero subí a mi cuarto y ya no supe a donde fue… ¿Por qué?...

-No me mienta, Sra. Weasley, ¿Dónde está?...

* * *

Ginny llegó a su nuevo apartamento, se sentía más tranquila.

Estaba desempacando sus maletas, ya había organizado la cocina, la sala, el comedor y el mini bar, solo le faltaba su habitación y el baño. Estaba guardando la ropa, cuando sonó el timbre, Ginny se pregunto quién sería, ya que no le había dado la dirección a nadie, excepto a Jane, que fue la que le dio las llaves de su nuevo apartamento, sonrió al imaginarse que su amiga entraría por esa puerta con una botella de champan y unas copas, para celebrar, corrió a la puerta, y la abrió, pero al ver quien era se le borró la sonrisa.

-Dra…Draco…-tartamudeó.

-Hola amor…-dijo sarcásticamente, y entró al apartamento, separó a Ginny de la puerta, y la cerró, colocándole el seguro, Ginny camino a la sala y se quedó parada, Draco la tomo del brazo derecho y la jaló al sillón de una persona de la sala, la sentó bruscamente y él se quedó parado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?...-dijo Ginny recuperando su tono desafiante-… ¿Cómo rayos me encontraste?...

-Tu marca querida Ginevra, es una forma de localizarte, la tiene mi madre, la madre de mi padre, la madre del padre de mi padre, es una forma de saber donde están nuestras prometidas o esposas, en caso de que se decidan fugar…se pone en contacto con la varita, y esta te guía…la verdad, no era necesario el chupetón, ese fue un plus…-Ginny rodó los ojos en señal de coraje, y volvió a ver a Draco.

-¿Qué quieres?...

-Agradecerte, por la amable cena de ayer en la noche! No tienes idea de cuanta risa me dio tu pequeño show!...

-Pues tu que esperabas! Después de cómo me trataste! …

-Eres mi prometida Ginevra, tienes que respetarme!...

-Y volvemos a lo mismo…yo te respetare, tanto como tú me respetas…-Ginny se levanto, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió-…ahora te pido que te vayas…

-Ah no!...de hecho te venía a decirte...

-Nada! Vete de aquí…-Ginny miro su reloj y vio que se le hizo tarde para una cita, maldijo por lo bajo y volvió su vista a Draco-…por favor, vete…tengo que salir…

-Ah..¿Y a donde?...

-No te importa…

-Si me importa, mi prometida me tiene que decir a donde va, cuando va, etc…

-Asi como tú te fuiste ayer en la noche con la tal de Miriam!...-Draco se quedó estupefacto ante la declaración de Ginny, después de que ella se había ido de la mansión, Draco salió por Miriam y se la llevó a un bar, no llegó más allá de unos besos, pero lo que no entendía es como se había dado cuenta-…Deberías checar tus camisas Draco…-dijo señalando el cuello de Draco-…a menos de que te pintes la boca, doy por hecho de que saliste con alguien, y como tus ojitos se desorbitaron al ver a Miriam, no tengo duda de que fue con ella…

-No paso nada…

-No me interesa si paso algo o no…-dijo Ginny ya muy enojada, la verdad es que si quería llegar a amar a Draco, el tendría que dejar esa vida de mujeriego-…solo vete Malfoy…no te quiero por mi apartamento…

-Pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?...

-¿A dónde vas?....

-Donde vaya o no, no es de tus asuntos, pero te lo diré si eso calma tu curiosidad, voy a ver a Harry en la plaza muggle…

-¿Qué?...

-Como oyes, ahora vete, que ya me voy yo…y quiero cerrar mi apartamento antes de irme…

-Ah no Ginevra! Tu no vas a ningún lado con Potter!...

-Pues mírame hacerlo…

Ginny salió del apartamento, cerró la puerta con un golpe, y se dirigió al elevador, la verdad es que todo ese piso era suyo, eran solo diez apartamentos, uno por piso, y el de ella era el sexto, el elevador llegó, Ginny se metió y le pico al botón que indicaba la planta baja, al llegar a la planta baja, salió del edificio, y decidió no llevarse su carro, llamó un taxi, se subió y le dio indicaciones de a donde la debería de llevar.

-Señorita…-dijo el taxista

-¿Si?...

-Usted reconoce ese carro que viene atrás?...-Ginny volteó y vio un deportivo azul siguiéndolos, y dentro de él, Draco Malfoy.

-No es posible…-dijo para sí, después volteó a ver al taxista-…no se detenga, siga a donde le dije…

Después de media hora de camino, el taxi se detuvo, Ginny pagó y se bajo del taxi, Malfoy estaba estacionando el carro, asi que Ginny calculó que se tardaría unos minutos en bajar, calculó mal, porque a tan solo dos pasos de la puerta del restaurante donde se vería con Harry, Draco la tomó del brazo derecho:

-¿Qué crees que haces?...

-Evitando que te vea con ese cara rajada…

-Por Merlín Malfoy! Deja de ser tan infantil…es solo una comida…es mas no tengo que darte explicaciones…tu no me respetas, te vas con cualquier mujer que vez…

-Y tú vas con cualquier tipo…

-Voy con Harry a comer! No es una cita! Es solo una salida de amigos!...-y dicho esto se zafo de la mano de Draco y entró al restaurante, Draco la siguió, pero cuando Ginny llegó a la mesa donde estaba Harry, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo el cara rajada, sino que también estaban Luna, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Jane, Ginny saludo a todos con un beso en la mejilla, y después se sentó al lado de Luna, la veía sonriente, como si nunca hubiera discutido con él, ella nunca lo iba a traicionar, estaba seguro, pero él, dos noches de compromiso, y ya había estado con dos mujeres distintas, ella no se merecía eso, salió del restaurante y se encamino a su carro, se subió y arrancó. Ginny siguió platicando animadamente con todos sus amigos:

-Ginny ¿Cómo es eso de que te mudaste?...-pregunto Hermione

-Pues sí, supongo que Jane les conto todo…-dijo con una sonrisa-…pero ahora tengo mi propio espacio, y ahora tengo un gran lugar para que mis ideas fluyan y poder diseñar todo lo que se me venga a la mente…

-¿Cómo asi? Y no vas a volver a la casa?…

-Ay Ron! Claro que si, de hecho iré esta noche a cenar, es solamente para que mamá no tenga un discusión conmigo diaria, por mi desorden, que no es desorden, solo es un orden que mi mamá no aprueba…-siguieron platicando tranquilamente, como si nada pasara, Ginny no mostro el coraje que traía con Draco, ni el dolor de no ser respetada como era debido.

* * *

Era Lunes, lo había pensado seriamente, tenía que dejar su carrera a un lado para poder dedicarse de lleno a la empresa, algún día abriría su propia línea, pero no sería ese día, ni esos dos años que faltaban para escoger al nuevo presidente, lo primero que hiso al llegar a la oficina fue hablar con Miriam por teléfono, y le pidió que hiciera los trámites para darse de baja en la escuela. Se encontró a Lucius, a Narcissa y Tonks, pero no veía a Draco, desde el sábado que no había sabido de él:

-Sr. Malfoy, buenos días…-dijo con una sonrisa triste, y antes de que él pudiera preguntar por su estado de ánimo agregó-… ¿Dónde está Draco?...-música para los oídos de los Malfoy, su prometida se preocupaba por su hijo.

-Ven Ginevra…-le dijo Narcissa-…vamos a tu oficina…-las dos se encaminaron a la oficina de Ginny, y en cuanto llegaron Narcissa cerró la puerta-…está en la casa…llegó hoy…desde el sábado que no sabíamos de el…esta borracho…

-¿Qué?...

-Asi como lo oyes…

-No es posible…-dijo Ginny enojada.

Se levantó, y se dirigió a la chimenea central, y con un vos firme dijo "MANSIÓN MALFOY", y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

* * *

Llegó a una sala lúgubre, la misma sala donde Draco la había marcado, le habló al elfo domestico, y le ordeno que la guiara a la habitación de Draco, este obedeció, pero en la entrada del cuarto de Malfoy le dijo que él no quería ser molestado, y que se iba enojar mucho si ella iba, pero ella solo rodo los ojos, y le dio las gracias, entró al cuarto de Malfoy, y se sorprendió de lo que vio, todo oscuro, no entraba luz, la alfombra manchada por vomito de Draco, el olor era horrible, pero se aguanto, camino hacia la cama de Draco, y lo vio acostado boca arriba, con su mano derecha abrazaba una cubeta de plata, hasta para emborracharse tenía estilo.

-Draco…-dijo cruzada de brazos, pero Draco no contesto-Draco…-no hubo respuesta, Ginny sabía cómo manejar esto, cuando su hermano Ron llegaba borracho por haberse peleado con Hermione ella le tocaba atenderlo. Se dirigió a uno de las cortinas de los ventanales, las cuales estaban cerradas, les quitó el seguro, y sin pensarlo dos veces jaló la cuerda que abría las cortinas.

-AGH!...-se escucho desde la cama de Draco, el cual se estaba tapando con las sábanas

-Oh vamos Draco! Es un hermoso día…-dijo caminando hacia otro ventanal para abrir la otra cortina, le quito el seguro, y jalo la cuerda que abría la cortina, este ventanal apuntaba a los pies de Malfoy, faltaba uno tercero, otro pujido de Draco, Ginny volteó a ver la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba hecha una porquería, más de lo que ella imaginaba, dio un suspiro de desesperación, combinado con decepción, abrió la tercera cortina, y se escucho otro gemido de Draco.

-YA DEJA DE ABRIR LAS VENTANAS! CIERRALAS!!...-Ginny hizo caso omiso, y abrió los tres ventanales dejando que entrara el aire fresco, y que se saliera el terrible olor a vómito. Ginny caminó hacia la cama de Draco, y le quitó las sabanas-AGH! MALDITA SEA WEASLEY DEJAME!....-Ginny lo ignoro, tomó las cobijas que le había quitado y las aventó a una esquina muy alejada de Draco, después se dirigió al baño y llenó la tina con pura agua fría, la dejo llenándose mientras ella iba por la cubeta que Draco tenía abrazada hace unos momentos, gracias al cielo no tenía vómito, después la llenó de agua fría que estaba en la ducha, y aprovecho para cerrar la llave, antes de que se desbordara el agua, caminó con la cubeta de agua fría hacia la cama de Draco, y sin pensarlo tres veces le aventó el agua a Draco.

-AH!!! ESTA HELADA!...-Ginny solo se reía, le divertía quitarle la borrachera, y un poco la resaca, siempre se reía de su hermano cuando lo hacía, pero nunca hacía tanto escándalo como Draco-…QUE RAYOS TE PASA WEASLEY!...dijo sentándose en la cama, Ginny lo ignoró y fue por otra cubeta.

-Tú sabes Draco…-apuntó la cubeta, estaba lista para aventarle el agua-…O te metes por voluntad propia a la tina…

-Hasta crees…-Ginny le aventó la otra cubeta de agua fría-…BASTA!

-Entonces metete a la tina ahora!...-dijo seriamente Ginny, Draco vio que ella ya iba por otra cubeta, asi que se paró como pudo, y caminó hacia el baño, Ginny ya iba saliendo con otra cubeta pero al verlo, regresó el agua a la tina, Draco se metió con la ropa que traía puesta, estaba más borracho de lo que Ginny creía, Ginny dio otro suspiro de desesperación, se quitó el saco, se arremango las mangas hasta los codos, y luego metió los brazos a la tina, Draco tenía razón, estaba helada, pero no le importo, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, y se la quito, muy difícilmente, la aventó a una esquina del baño, después le desabrocho el cinturón, y lo aventó a donde estaba la camisa, le quito los pantalones y las calcetas, y también las aventó hacia la blusa, el bóxer decidió dejárselo, no quería ver más de lo necesario.

-Draco tienes que tallarte…

-Yo no me…-pero no dijo nada porque estaba a punto de vomitar otra vez, pero no paso nada, era solo un eructo, Ginny vio que Draco no iba a cooperar, asi que tomó el jabón y comenzó a tallarle el cuerpo y el cabello con él shampoo, después de terminar lo limpio, y lo sacó de la tina.

-Draco cámbiate…-dijo entregándole ropa limpia-…ten aquí está tu ropa limpia…ahí tienes una silla…-dijo señalando una esquina del baño-…yo ahorita vuelvo…-tomó la ropa mojada que le había quitado a Draco, y salió del baño cerrando la puerta.

Aventó la ropa a donde estaban las cobijas sucias, miro con asco el cuarto, y con resignación, comenzó a limpiar el cuarto, primero quitó la sabana que cubrían el colchón, después abrió otra puerta, y encontró otro baño, que se conectaba con otro cuarto, pero no le dio mucha importancia, convirtió la tina en una lavado, la llenó con agua caliente, con su varita apareció jabón de ropa, y lo colocó la cantidad debida en la tina, hecho las sabanas, y con la misma magia hizo que comenzara a funcionar, después salió, y vio el desorden, con magia comenzó a limpiar los vómitos de la alfombra, a guardar toda la ropa que había sacado, dejó la varita sobre una mesa, una vez que hubo terminado de limpiar los vómitos, y se puso a recoger todos las botellas, o pedazos de vidrió que encontraba. Después de una hora de limpiar y no acabar Ginny escucho sonar la lavadora, indicando que ya había acabado, sacó las sabanas y volvió a rellenar la lavadora para echar la ropa sucia, las sabanas las tendió en los balcones de los ventanales, y nuevamente hizo funcionar la lavadora, aspiró la alfombra y por ultimo colocó sabanas y colcha limpia en el colchón de Draco, el colchón también lo había limpiado con magia, habían pasado una hora y Draco no salía del baño, lo fue checar, y lo vio sentado en la silla:

-Draco levántate…tienes que ir a la oficina…

-Pero hay sol…

-Si hay sol porque es de día, tonto…-dijo Ginny desde la puerta.

-Pero…

-Sin "peros", párate y vete a la maldita oficina…-dijo Ginny ya enojada, no era ni su esposo aun y ya tenía que encargarse de todo el. Parecía un bebe grande. Draco se levantó con pesadez, salió del baño, tomo su abrigo del perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta y se fue a la oficina, Ginny rodó los ojos, y termino de secar la ropa y las sabanas con magia, y después las guardo, miró el cuarto con satisfacción, parecía que no había pasado nada, que nadie estuvo encerrado ahí, se desarremango las mangas, y se puso el saco, y por la chimenea se fue a la oficina.

* * *

**. Ah! Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Se aceptan Reviews :P y PErdonenme si ya no actualizo tan rápido, ya saben clases, trabajo, compromisos O.o...peo trataré de no tardar...**

**Los quiero**


End file.
